


Curious Little Girl

by Maria_333PH



Series: Hetalia: Raising a Family [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, brief mention of North Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_333PH/pseuds/Maria_333PH
Summary: "Wait, Emma! Don't touch the-!"Before papa could finish his warning, the green thing exploded! There was icky green slime all over us, now!--Emma--"*Mama*? How did you and papa become countries?"--Emma--"Why is 'doing it' considered an impolite phrase?"





	Curious Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Rough Translations:
> 
> Italian- English
> 
> Mama- Mom
> 
> Papa- Dad

 

Ah, life was peaceful nowadays. The last major war to date would be the Cold War, and that ended decades ago.

The clock read  _ **4:50 AM.**_

William's soft green eyes left the clock in favor of watching his love. He smiled ever so slightly. The Italian was sound asleep on the blond's queen-sized bed. Their little girl was awake, snuggling into her  _mama's_ chest.

He gestured for the young brunette to stay quiet before slowly getting up, mindful of the sleeping Italian beside him. _"Papa,_ can we make breakfast for  _mama?"_ The toddler asked, bright green eyes looking at him with curious excitement. "Sure thing, dear." He replied, gently fixing the soft cotton blanket around his lover. He chuckled as their child eagerly ran to the kitchen.

Almost an hour later, Lovino groaned as he woke up. The bed was empty, save for himself. Green eyes checked the wall clock in font of him.  ** _7:30 AM._**  He frowned, wondering where the other two were, before he caught the wonderful aroma of breakfast.

"Those two..." he said with a fond voice, eyes closing when a small yawn escaped his lips. "Honestly..." he stood and fixed the bed before combing his brown hair. Once he reached the dining room, he immediately moved to set up the table- which his lover and their daughter seemingly forgot to do.

"Wait, Emma! Don't touch the-!"

An explosion suddenly enveloped the kitchen, one that Lovino easily heard since the dining room and kitchen were adjoined.

**_Emma's POV_ **

Today,  _p_ _apa_ and I have a special surprise planned for  _m_ _ama._ But before I tell you the surprise, let me introduce ourselves to you. My name is Emma Vargas-Kirkland. I am the physical representation of the beautiful, tourist attracting city of Sicily! My  _mama_ and  _papa_ are countries. 

 _Mama's_ name is Lovino Vargas. He is the physical representation of the lovely yet rather dangerous region of Southern Italy. Other countries call him Romano. My  _papa_ is William Kirkland. He represents the rather peaceful country of Wales. He also represents the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland with three of his brothers!

 _Mama_ and  _papa_ love each other a lot, and from their love, I was born! I've met around thirty other countries. They are the ones my parents trust the most and we are all one big family!

Now, as for that surprise. You see, today is  _mama's_ birthday. Today is March 17, making today the some-decade-old anniversary of the Italian Unification. Today is also  _mama's_ official birthday. Well, his and Uncle Feliciano's, to be exact. We have something else planned later today for the both of them!

Anyways, right now,  _papa_ and I are making coffee flavored cake, since it's  _mama's_ favorite one! Now, we just need to set the time and- oh, what's that blinking green orb over there?

Wow, it's so pretty!

"Wait, Emma! Don't touch the-!"

Before  _papa_ could finish his warning, the green thing exploded! There was icky green slime all over us, now!

"Oopsie... Sorry,  _papa..._ "

I said, attempting to get the sticky substance out of my hair. It wasn't that hard, since my hair only reached my shoulders.  _Papa's_ hair had turned from pale yellow to a dark green color due to the slime!

He wasn't trying to get it out, yet, as he told me to be careful of anything that could be even remotely magical.

_**Third Person POV** _

Lovino sighed as he heard William gently chastising their daughter.

He walked into the kitchen only to discover that some sort of green slime had covered the entire counter. Along with his two precious people.  He simply blinked, looking to William, before he reprimanded the blond man. _"You_ _ **know**_ _you should never_ _ **ever**_ _put_ _these things in her reach!"_

William deflated and looked much like a kicked puppy when Lovino told him off. The fuming Italian just sighed, before pulling Sofia onto his shoulders. "We're all going to take a bath after cleaning up this mess."

William perked up at that, reaching for the towels, mops and buckets in the counter's cabinets. "Together?" He asked as he began to mop the floor.

_"Yeah..."_

_**Bath time** _

Lovino and William easily got their little girl into the large tub with them. _"Mama?_ How did you and  _papa_  become countries?" The adults tensed at the question, both looking down in thought. "Well," William began, swallowing as he recalled certain events in his life, "you have to be strong, dutiful and patient."

"We fought many countries to gain our independence." Lovino stated with a grim tone. "We fought so many times, lost so many lives..." Emma felt ashamed for even asking in the first place. "But that's all in the past, now!" William spoke in an attempt to lighten the suddenly dark atmosphere. "How about I tell you a story about your Uncle Arthur and his pirating days, hmm?"

"Yay!"

"I still say he lacked one crucial requirement for being a sailor, let alone a pirate."

"What requirement,  _mama?"_

William felt a little rueful as he saw Lovino smirk while rinsing Emma's hair.

_"He still can't swim, can he?"_

_"Uncle Arthur can't swim?!"_ Emma asked as she finished scrubbing William's back.

"Vlad's been helping him out! He's got the basics down now!"

"Not when it truly mattered between life and death." Lovino ended with a smirk before Emma asked another question. "Why is 'doing it' considered an impolite phrase?" The adults both stopped rinsing themselves at the question.

_"Who told you that, little one?"_

"Ms. Syria mentioned it once on TV. During a World Conference."

"She's just lonely, so don't mind her."

"Okay,  _papa~"_

Even though William said not to mind her, he and Lovino were still thinking of ways to pay Syria back for so much as implying mature thoughts when children could hear her. The bath ended quite quickly, with the rest conversations.


End file.
